myownstoryfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Folge 2: Der Spinnenwald
""Hey, wach auf! Jack! Aufstehen!" Ria stand neben ihm und als er hoch sah, blendete ihn die Sonne. Er sah sich um: Sam, Greg und Mira standen ein wenig weg von ihm. Neben ihnen waren die Digimon und seine letzte Hoffnung, der letzte Tag wäre ein Traum gewesen, verflüchtigte sich. Er war in der Digiwelt, und es war sicher kein Traum. Er stand auf und klopfte sich die Erde aus dern Klamotten. Er sah Veemon nicht und dachte schon, er wäre doch noch weggegangen aber da hörte er seine Stimme schon hinter ihm: "Ist der immer so Faul?" Jack wollte ihm das Gegenteil beweisen und stand auf. Er wollte ihn überzeugen, das er, obwohl er keine Attacken konnte, kein Klotz am Bein war. Veemon musste es niemanden beweisen, es gab wahrscheinlich kein selbstsicheres Digimon in der ganzen Digiwelt, dachte Jack. Aber er wollte ihn kennenlernen, vielleicht hatte er auch eine weiche Seite, zumindest hatte er den anderen Digimon gestern das Leben gerettet. Sie gingen los, aber schon sehr bald merkten sie, das sie Hunger hatten. Jack hatte am vorherigen Tag nur ein trockenes Brötchen gegessen, und auch die anderen hatten nur am vorherigen Tag gefrühstückt. Zum Glück fragte Ria Shoutmon ob es irgendwo in der Nähe Essen gab, denn Jack wollte nichts sagen um vor Veemon nicht schwach zu wirken. Er wollte ihn eben überzeugen. Shoutmon sagte gerade: "Vielleicht wachsen im Wald ein paar Beeren. Aber ich glaube dieses Devidramon von gestern hat alle gegessen. Ich habe gestern nur abgefressene Sträucher gesehen!" alle waren ein wenig enttäuscht, ausser natürlich Veemon. "Ich hab noch Schokolade!" sagte Sam aufeinmal. Er hohlte eine Tafel aus seiner Hosentasche. "Ich gebe allen ein Stück ab!" "Was ist Schokolade?" wollte Betamon wissen "Was ganz leckeres! Hier, probier mal!" Er gab allen ein Stück, Veemon grummelte: "Wenn ich sowieso warten muss..." aber er aß sein Stück mit einem Bissen, wahrscheinlich hatte auch er hunger. "Puroromon sollte auch mal was machen." meinte Veemon "futtert alles weg aber kämpft nicht einmal mit." "Und do nörgelst rum und bekommst was!" meinte Shoutmon "du hast nur ´ne große Klapper!" meinte es noch, da schlug Veemon schon mit seinem Schwert nach ihm, gerade so knapp das Shoutmon noch ausweichen konnte. Shoutmon schlug mit seinem Microfon nach Veemon aber der blockte einfach mit seinem Schwert ab, schubste Shoutmon weg sodass der auf dem Boden lag und sein Microfon vor schreck losließ. Veemon sah auf ihn herrab und grinste arrogant, Jack dachte schon er würde Shoutmon den Kopf abhacken doch da kam Lunamon und meinte: "Hört auf zu streiten! Wir müssen weiter!". Überraschenderweise ließ Veemon daraufhin von Shoutmon ab und ging den anderen hinterher, ausser Jack waren alle scho losgelaufen. Als Shoutmon an Veemon vorbeilief, schauten sie sich böse an aber Shoutmon ging zu Betamon und meinte:" Den hätte ich plattgemacht!" "Der Idiot lag auf dem Boden..." murmelte Veemon und ging auch los. Auch Jack folgte allen, in Richtung des Berges, auf dem Goatmon leben soll. Das hatte Kudamon gesagt und alle glaubten ihr. Sie gingen in einen Wald, und ehe sie sich vesahen, sah alles gleich aus: Überall Dunkle Nadelbäume, Die Lichtung auf der sie waren war nicht mehr zu sehen, und sie gingen geradeaus. Jack meinte, er hätte einen Schatten hinter den Bäumen huschen sehen und blieb stehen, weshalb Veemon, der hinter ihm lief ihn anrempelte. "Pass gefälligst auf du Idiot!" fuhr der Jack gleich an. Er überholte ihn, und Jack musste ein Stück rennen um bei den Anderen wieder anschluss zu bekommen. Plötzlich zog ihm etwas den Fuß weg und er fiel lautstark auf den Boden, weswegen sich alle umdrehten. Doch sie sahen nur ihn, was auch immer ihm den Fuß weggezogen hatte war weg. Er stand auf und als er zu den anderen sah, sah er das ein Digimon Mira den Fuß wegzog. Es war eine Art Spinne, aber bestimmt einen Meter hoch und schwarz-gelb gestreift. Alle drehten sich zu ihr und auch Jack ging zu ihnen. Kodokugumon sprang ein Stück zurück, aber dann sprang sie Lunamon an. Shoutmon schlug Dokugumon mit seinem Microfon weg und half Lunamon auf. Dokugumon wollte anscheinend wieder jemanden anspringen doch Betamon sagte: "Elektroschock!" und traf Dokugumon mit einem Blitz, woraufhin es sich in Daten auflöste. "Zum Glück war das nur ein Rookie!" sagte Lunamon, sie hatte sich zu den anderen gedreht und sah nicht, das hinter ihr 9 Augen aufglühten, die zu einer viel größeren Spinne gehörten. "Es ist auf dem Championlevel." meinte Veemon "damit werd ich locker fertig!" "auch mit 2?" wollte Sam wissen. Hinter ihnen war ein 2. Dokugumon aufgetaucht. "Veemon hielt sich nicht länger mit reden auf und rannte mit dem Schwert auf Dokugumon zu welches plötzlich einen Spinnenweben spuckte, der Veemon traf. Das hatte ihn anscheinend wütend gemacht, denn er zerschnitt es und rannte nochmal auf den Gegner zu, diesmal wich er dem Spinnenfaden aus, sprang hoch und schlug das Schwert in Dokugumons Kopf, es zerprang in Daten. Betamon und Shoutmon hatten das andere Dokugumon gerade besiegt, als plötzlich ein Dutzend weitere auftauchten. Lunamon blendete sie und Betamon und Shoutmon besiegten eins. Auch Veemon hatte ein weiteres besiegt. Puroromon meinte: "Wenn ich doch auch kämpfen könnte!" Ein Dokugumon spuckte ein Spinnennetz auf Ria und rannte auf sie zu. "Pass auf!" rief Puroromon und aufeinmal leuchtete Puroromon und es sagte: "Puroromon digitiert zu ... Fanbeemon!". als das Licht weg wahr, war an Puroromons Stelle ein anderes Digimon, eine große Biene. Fanbeemon flog auf das Dokugumon zu. "Honigschuss!" sagte es und spuckte eine große Honigkugel auf Dokugumon, das kurz innehielt. "Wer bist du?" fragte Ria, als Fanbeemon die Spinnenweben mit seinen Krallen zerschnitt. "Fanbeemon! Gerade war ich noch Puroromon, aber ich bin digitiert!" "digitiert?" wiederholten Mira, Sam, Jack, Greg und Mira gleichzeitig, doch Fanbeemon war schon weg. Es half Shoutmon ein Dokugumon zu besiegen, es wirkte viel stärker als es als Puroromon gewesen war. Doch trotzdem waren es zuviele Dokugumon, eines Schlug mit seinen Spinnenweben gerade Veemon weg, ein anderes Shoutmon, Veemon und Lunamon. Betamon wollte ihnen helfen, doch es blieb an den Fäden auf dem Boden kleben. Fanbeemon zerschnitt die Fäden und konnte geradenoch einem Spinnennetz ausweichen. Die Dokugumon hatten sie umzingelt. "Lichtschleuder!" hörten sie aufeinmal eine fremde Stimme und ein helles Licht zerschoss eines der championlevel Digimon. Eine Art Pferd landete neben ihnen, es hatte Flügel. "Steigt auf!" sagte es eilig und zerschoss noch ein Dokugumon. Mira, Sam und Greg saßen auf, alle hofften sie könnten dem fremden Digimon trauen, denn es hatte gerade ein paar ihrer Gegner besiegt. Das Unimon flog hoch und schoss im Flug noch ein Dokugumon mit seiner Lichtschleuder ab. Es war nach kurzer Zeit wieder da und nahm Ria, Betamon, Shoutmon und Lunamon mit. "Fanbeemon, komm mit!" verlangte Ria und es kam mit. Jack wollte erst gehen, wenn auch Veemon gehen würde, denn er wollte nicht als Feigling dastehen. Er meinte sich so mit Veemon anfreunden zu können. Die Dokugumon hatten sie eingekreist Veemon besiegte eins, doch ein Anderes nahm seinen Platz ein. Zum glück kam Unimon und nahm Jack und Veemon mit, denn gerade hatten alle Dokugumon gleichzeitig einen Spinnenweben gespuckt. Sie sahen sich um und eines schoss nach Unimon, welches daran kleben blieb und nicht mehr weiter konnte. Die anderen Dokugumon spuckten auch Fäden. "Halt still!" rief Veemon und zerschnitt den Faden mit seinem Schqwer, sodass sie geradenoch den Spinnenfäden der anderen Entkommen konnten. Veemon konnte wegen der scharfen Wende die sie machten sein Gleichgewicht nicht halten und fiel fast herunter, Jack hatte ihn zum Glück im letzten Moment am Fuß gepackt und Veemon kletterte wieder hoch. Es saß jetzt hinter ihm grummelte: "Das hätte ich auch alleine geschafft.". Jack seufzte. Dieses Digimon war so dickköpfig! Als sie landeten waren alle gesund und munter und bedankten sich bei Unimon. "Das war der Spinnenwald!" warnte er sie "Geht da ja nicht nocheinmal hin! Seid froh keinem Ultralevel Digimon begegnet zu sein!" "Was hatt es eigentlich mit dem Level auf sich?" wollte Sam wissen. "Jedes Digimon hat ein Level." erklärte Unimon "Das Level gibt grob an, wie stark ein Digimon ist. Micro ist das Level, auf dem man geboren wird.Dann kommt Ausbildung, Rookie, Champion, Ultra und Mega. Ich habe mal gehört das es noch mehr gibt, dochh sicher weiß ich es nicht." "Und was ist digitieren?" fragte Greg "Ich weiß nur, das man so ein höheres Level erreichen kann. Was genau eine digitation ist, weiß ich nicht." Jack verstand das nicht so ganz, aber Unimon wandte sich zum gehen. "Warum hast du uns eigentlich geholfen?" wollte Veemon wissen. Er klang misstrauisch. "Ich helfe nunmal gerne." Veemon schien nicht überzeugt und als er weg war sagte er: "Komischer Kauz...". Jack fand das auch ein wenig seltsam, dachte aber nicht weiter darüber nach. Sie hatten ein recht großes Stück Wald überflogen, bestimmt eine Stunde Fußweg. Aber sie waren noch lange nicht da, also gingen sie weiter. Sie unterhielten sich über Fanbeemon: "Du bist jetzt Level Rookie, oder?" wollte Ria wissen "Jup" antwortete es "Fühlst du dich irgenfwie stärker? Du siehst so aus." fragte sie weiter und Sam fügte hinzu: "Einem der Dokugumons hast du fast plattgemacht!" Fanbeemon wurde rot, alle Kinder unterhielten sich über ihn. "Habt ihr alle euch auch digitiert? Wie hießt ihr da?" fragte Greg. "Ich war Frimon" sagte Betamon. "Ich war Moonmon" antwortete Lunamon. Shoutmon sagte: "Ich weiß es gar nicht mehr!" und alle lachten. "Wie hießt du?" fragte Jack Veemon, doch der sagte: "Bei euch war doch am Anfang noch ein Mensch. Er ist weg seid Impmon weg ist. Wenn er Kudamons Rat befolgt, und zu Goatmon geht, ist er sicher noch im Wald.". Die Kinder sahen sich an. "Wir können ihn doch nicht alleine lassen!" rief Fanbeemon "Er ist ganz allein! wir hatten zu acht keine Chance!" Ria fügte hinzu: "Chris ist sowieso ein Schläger, nachher will er noch gegen die Dokugumon kämpfen!" Ria mochte ihn genausowenig wie die anderen ihn mochten, aber sie war ein sehr hilfsbereiter Mensch. Sie wollten umkehren und Chris suchen, da kam Unimon wieder angeflogen. Auf seinem Rücken saßen Chris und Impmon. "Gehören die zu euch?"fragte Unimon die Kinder. "Eigentlich..." hob Jack an aber Chris unterbrach ihn. "Nein. Wir sind zwar alle Menschen aber das war´s auch schon." damit hatte sich das wohl geklärt. "So viele Leute in letzter Zeit! Ich sollte vielleicht Warnschilder aufstellen..." damit flog es auch schon wieder weg. Er war wohl wirklich ein hilfsbereites Digimon. "Hey, wo gehen wir jetzt lang?" fragte Impmon Chris gerade. "Zum hundertsten mal: Es gibt kein wir!" antwortete der patzig. "Ok. Wo gehst DU hin?" fragte Impmon. "Zu Goatmon." antwortete Chris knapp. "Warum gehen wir nicht zusammen?" fragte da Shoutmon. Jack hoffte, er würde nein sagen. Er nervte einfach. "Alleine ist es gefährlich" meinte Ria. Sie war einfach zu gutmütig. "Wenn diese Spinnlein das gefährlichste sind, komm ich gut alleine zurecht." antwortete der arrogant. Veemon sagte spöttisch: "Achso, deswegen musste Unimon sich retten. Er grinste weil Chris nichts mehr sagte. Er war es nicht gewohnt, das man ihn veralberte, in der Menschenwelt war er ein Schläger. Es gibt kein wir!" antwortete der patzig. "Ok. Wo gehst DU hin?" fragte Impmon. "Zu Goatmon." antwortete Chris knapp. "Warum gehen wir nicht zusammen?" fragte da Shoutmon. Jack hoffte, er würde nein sagen. Er nervte einfach. "Alleine ist es gefährlich" meinte Ria. Sie war einfach zu gutmütig. "Wenn diese Spinnlein das gefährlichste sind, komm ich gut alleine zurecht." antwortete der arrogant. Veemon sagte spöttisch: "Achso, deswegen musste Unimon dich retten. Er grinste weil Chris nichts mehr sagte. Er war es nicht gewohnt, das man ihn veralberte, in der Menschenwelt war er ein Schläger. Chris hatte sich wieder gefangen und meinte zornig: "Dich musste er auch retten!" "Bei mir waren es mindestens 20!" erwiderte Veemon streitlustig. "Bei mir bestimmt 30!" entgegnete Chris aber Veemon sagte nur: "Wers glaubt..." "Hört jetzt auf, wir haben keine Zeit für so einen Schwachsinn!" unterbrach Jack sie. Er wollte nicht das vielleicht ein Dokugumon aus dem Wald auf sie aufmerksam würde. Chris sagte: "Ich geh dann zum Berg!" Er lief los, Impmon ihm hinterher. Als auch die Kinder in die Richtung gingen fragte er: "Warum folgt ihr mir?" "Wir haben das gleiche Ziel, Dummkopf!" antwortete Veemon. "Gehen wir doch einfach zusammen zu Goatmon." schlug Jack vor, bevor die beiden noch einen Streit anfingen. "Nur wenn ich führe." verlangte Chris. "Einverstanden." sagte Ria. Jack und Veemon gingen wieder nach ganz hinten und als Ria bei ihnen war fragte Jack: "Warum lässt du ihn mitgehen?" "und dann auchnoch führen!" fügte Veemon hinzu. "Nur weil er ein störrischer Idiot ist, heißt das noch lange nicht das wir ihn alleine gehen lassen sollten. Wenn ihm was passiert wäre das unsere Schuld. Und Kudamon hat gesagt wir sechs sollen mit den Digimon gehen." Jack verstand und Ria ging wieder neben Mira her. Jack und Veemon waren wieder hinten. Alle redeten mireinander, sogar Chris unterhielt sich mit Impmon, nur Jack und Veemon waren still und so fragte er Veemon: "Hast du vielleicht eine Ahnung wie wir Goatmon finden sollen? Wir können ja schlecht den ganzen Berg absuchen." "Uns bleibt wohl keine andere Wahl." meinte Veemon und Jack bezwifelte, das er Lust hatte weiterzureden. Nach einer Weile fragte Sam: "Können wir eine Pause machen?" "Nein" herrschte Chris ihn an. Dank Rias schlauer Idee, ihn zu Anführer zu machen liefen sie weiter, erst als die Sonne unterging sagte Chris: "Wir übernachten hier. Hat jemand was zu Essen dabei?" alle verneinten, aber sie hatten alle hunger. "Vielleicht wachsen hier irgendwo Beeren." Sie waren den ganzen Tag über Wiesen gelaufen, nur vereinzelt gab es Bäume und Sträucher. Aber sie entschieden in kleinen Gruppen zu suchen, und als sie sich wieder trafen hatten Shoutmon, Lunamon, Sam und Mira ein paar orangene Früchte, die ein wenig nach Erdnuss schmeckten, nur das sie größer wie Äpfel waren. "Das sind Tugafrüchte" erklärte Lunamon. Alle aßen sich satt und es waren sogar noch welche übrig, die sie am nächsten Tag frühstücken wollten. Sie gingen dann in der Nähe eines großen Strauchs schlafen, Chris und Impmon hielten wache, aber auch Veemon blieb wach. Anscheinend traute er Chris nicht so ganz, was Jack voll und ganz verstehen konnte. Am nächsten Morgen gingen sie satt von den Tugafrüchten wieder los. Sie redeten miteinanander, nur Veemon beteiligte sich selten am Gespräch und wenn dann mit Dingen wie "Wen interesiert das?" oder "Nerv nicht!". Er war einfach unfreundlich. In jede Richtung erstreckte sich schier endlos Wiese, nur am Horizont sahen sie den Berg auf dem Goatmon lebte und steuerten darauf zu. hoffentlich bringt Goatmon uns wieder nach Hause. dachte Jack und auch die Anderen wollten nach Hause. Am Mittag war es bestimmt 35 c° warm und Fanbeemon war sogar zu müde um zu fliegen, es lief neben den Anderen her. Besonderst Betamon hatte es schwer. Mit seinen Flossenfüßen kam er kaum vorran. Irgendwann kamen sie an einen See. "Ist das eine Fata Morgana?" fragte Sam "Nein!" sagte Betamon und sprang hinein "Ein See!". Jack, Sam, Shoutmon, Lunamon und Impmon sprangen auch und veranstalteten im seichteren Gewässer eine Wasserschlacht. der See war riesig und zur Mitte hin sehr tief. Sie merkten gar nicht, das sie aus den tiefen des Sees beobachtet wurden.